Road to Nowhere
by Ivy of Mirkwood
Summary: Voldemort calls his DeathEater's to bring their daughter's to him, for one to hold the honour of his wife. Severus Snape never thought he'd be happier that he kept his daughter secret, other than to the Malfoys, to whom she is betrothed. But when Voldemort finds out about her, there will be hell to pay, when he decides it's her he wants.
1. Chapter 1

**Road to Nowhere **

**Chapter One - Dinner with the Malfoy's**

* * *

**Road to Nowhere**

**Chapter One - Dinner with the Malfoy's**

* * *

The black haired girl stood with a large book upon her head, staring out of her barred window. Wondering when she would ever be able to walk freely through the sunlight, feel the rain to feel the cold drops upon her warm skin. Sighing to herself she knew that these were only fantasies that, -for now- she could only dream about at night.

***THUD***

The large leather bound book toppled of her head suddenly, losing focus in her thoughts.

"Ouch," the girl bite out, an elderly woman slapped her with a wooden ruler, glaring up at her.

"Back straight, that book shouldn't even wobble, let alone drop." the elderly woman, narrowed her eyes tapping her wooden ruler against the palm of her hand, the very ruler she just used to slap the girls lower back for slouching making her lose the book. "Pick the book up, young lady. We start again."

"Yes, Miss. Gilliam's," with a small curtsey, she followed the simple command.

It was rigorous training, to be a proper pure-blood trophy wife one day, especially to a Malfoy. It was true, though only sixteen, Miss Lexi Snape, knew that she was betrothed to Mr. Draco Malfoy. Lexi was home schooled, by a series of teachers along with her etiquette training.

***KNOCK KNOCK***

It echoed through the room, making Lexi jumped causing the book to fall yet again, landing her another swat. Gasping at the sting of the ruler, though saying nothing. Lexi bent down picking up the book, before turning her attention to the new comer.

"Please do come in," Lexi called, holding her head still.

"Thank you, my dear." Severus Snape, slipped into the room, smiling warmly at his daughter.

"Father," she began with a quick curtsey, "to what do I owe this pleasure?"

He chuckled at her, before speaking. "I have received a letter from the Malfoy's, they have requested a dinner to take place this evening. Be ready for dinner, at seven o'clock sharp."

"Yes, of course Father. Thank you." a small smile, indicated she understood and was prepared to follow the request at hand.

"Very well, you may carry on." a curt nod, and Severus was on his way. Heading to the Kitchens to prepare things with the House elves.

Mrs. Gilliam's glanced quickly at the clock, that hung on the far wall. "Miss Snape, it seems that you have, -at this time- more important matters to attend to. I will call up your hand maiden's on my way out, to help you prepare."

"Thank you, Mrs. Gilliam." a small curtsey, to show her respect.

At the sound of the door latching, shoulders slumped allowing the book to fall, sighing in relief, yet frustration.

Just once, just once! Was that too much to ask? A lifetime spent at training to be perfect for somebody else, wasn't a life at all. A lifetime locked away, from dangers unknown. A life filled with punishments, due to the improper curtsey or form, saying the wrong thing or the right thing at the right/wrong time. Just once. This time, Lexi couldn't keep the tears from falling. How dare this man demand so much from her. What was he doing for her? Just once, for a single moment. Just once, she wanted to live a life worth living.

As Lexi's hand maiden's prepared her for tonight's dinner, Lexi used this time to just zone out, forgetting everything that was demanded from her and just exist.

* * *

Lexi stood a few steps back behind her father, a sign of respect in the pure blood society, waiting in the front hall for the Malfoy's to arrive. When the Malfoy's arrived finally, all Lexi could was staring into the eyes of her future husband, wondering exactly who he was. She stood unmoving, as Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy left with her father to the dinning hall. Draco Malfoy, lingered over her smirking, staring down her body.

"Well, Miss. Snape," Draco began walking closer, "I do believe that I can approve of the gift I've been given."

Holding in her real feelings and the sudden urge to slap that smirk of his face, she smiled as she spoke. "Good evening, Mister Malfoy. It's a pleasure to see you tonight. Thank you for you company for dinner." Curtseying as she smiled kindly at him.

Nodding his head in acknowledgement, "Indeed, my dear. Please allow me to lead you the dinning hall" Draco finished, holding out his hand for Lexi.

"That would be lovely, Mister Malfoy. Thank you." Lexi spoke, taking his hand allowing him to lead her to the dinning hall.

Severus was at the head of table with Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy were sitting on either side of him, while Draco and Lexi sat a few seats down. Draco was busily speaking, cutting Lexi at every turn knowing that he was fully in his right. It was after her job to listen to him, to make sure that he had everything he needed. To please the man, whom provided for her.

Lexi, however couldn't help but thinking what an obnoxious, arrogant man Draco Malfoy was. Lexi also knew that, that was something that she had to keep to herself, no matter what. Thankful that dinner was over and the idle chat that followed was finished, and the Malfoy's would be leaving, she sighed a breath of relief.

* * *

Severus sent a house-elf to fetch some tea for Lexi and himself once the Malfoy's were out of sight. As Tekel, the house-elf brought the tea placing the silver tray a table before quickly leaving.

"Lexi, come sit. Tell me, how do you like Mr. Malfoy?" Severus asked kindly, nodding his head at the tray, indicating the Lexi should go ahead and pour the tea.

"He is a wonderful man, father. Thank -" Lexi began speaking, but was shortly cut off by Severus.

"Lexi, please, an honest answer." Severus prompted.

Lexi so wanted to tell him, the truth but she knew everything was settle and this marriage was going through no matter what she was to say now, why put her father through the heart ache that he'd picked some she hated, so.

"Father, please. I have given you the honest answer that you seek. Mr. Malfoy is a wonderful man, and I thank you." Lexi ended with the most sincere smile she could possibly muster.

After a moment, of Severus thinking it over, he finally nodded to his daughter. "Very well, my dear. Take your tea up stairs, it is time to retire for the night. Finish it while Anna prepares you for bed."

"Thank you, father. Enjoy the rest of you evening. Good night." Lexi stood, her tea in hand. With a quick curtsey she head to bed, thinking about what the rest of her life would entail.

* * *

Thank you, everyone for reading. Please Review, and let me know what you think of the story, as it plays out.

Ashley.


	2. Chapter 2

Road to Nowhere

Chapter two

* * *

Severus was busily working in his study, preparing this years lessons. Just as he was about to retire for the night, the large marking on his left forearm began burning, urging him to hurry to his post. Pushing away from the desk sighing in annoyance, something only done in solitude.

Waiting, waiting for the Dark Lord could be more tiring than the actual meeting some days. In the Lord's eyes making them all wait, was another way to show them they follow him, they were his puppets, he could and would make them stand there and wait for as long as he pleased. The room was dark and damp, fog seemed to roll around the floor keeping everybody on edge, unsure were Nagini may be at any given moment. Once Voldemort had finally decided to join them, a rustle of cloaks whispered through out the crowd, the Death Eaters straightening themselves out, wanting to be perfect for their Lord.

"Sit." Lord Voldemort, ordered to his followers like they were an annoying group of dogs. No one disobeyed. "I have called you all here today, for a single reason, one of your daughters will be granted the highest honour to be come my wife."

A small, short murmur swiped down the rows, few protested most others proud at such an opportunity.

"My Lord, would you really wish a foolish child, allow myself to you." Bellatirx stood, fawning herself to her Master.

"Sit down, Bellatrix. I don't not want you, you are far too old, I want a younger wife than you. Beside Bellatrix I already own you, do I not?" Voldemort smacked down, the black haired woman.

"Of course you do, mi'lord." Bella, answered bowing low to kiss his robes.

"Then tell me why, you think I would want more of you." Voldemort anger was growing stronger at her foolishness.

"I...I. My lord I am sorry, apologies sire."

"Enough," He silenced her with a wave of his hand, and a burst of the Cruciatus Curse. "Now, tomorrow night's meeting your daughters will be here."

Mumbles and hollers of 'yes mi'lord' echoed through the meeting, Severus however slumped his shoulder sighing in relief. How relieved he felt knowing he made the right decision keeping Lexi hiding. Stealing a glance at his best friends Lucius Malfoy, smiling at each other while giving a curt nod.

Little to either of their knowledge Voldemort noticed the silent conversation, keeping a mental note to follow-up and figure out what the meaning was behind it. Voldemort dismissed the meeting.

Severus hurried from the hall, after giving his leave to Lord Voldemort, whom gave him an odd lingering look. Something in the look made Severus' stomach flip, though he couldn't place what. Quickly thanking Lucius for his loyalty, he dashed from this place making his way home.

* * *

Lord Voldemort watched as Severus ran from the meeting, the very second he had been able to escape, pursing his lips in thought he called over Lucius.

"Ah Lucius, tell me where did our friend Severus leave to so soon?" Voldemort squinted his eyes into a glare as he spoke.

"He..." Lucius paused briefly, what was he to say? "He didn't say, mi'lord merely that he had to leave urgently."

Voldemort curled his lips disgusted with the feeble information he was given. Yet, at the same time in in partial added to his theory. "Very well, Lucius. You are dismissed, but before you go deliver this to an owl for delivery. The formal invites must be sent out immediately."

"Of course, mi'lord. There is only one though Sir." Lucius stated with caution.

"Do you take me for a fool, Lucius? I very well know that, the bloody thing is charm as is the owl whom will deliver to all death eaters with a daughter and new letter will then be conjured." Voldemort stated, with a slightly annoyed tone.

Lucius knew exactly the kind of charm, in which Voldemort was speaking. A simple seeking spell, in which case a letter would surely find its way to his friend Severus, a brief look of shock struck his face. One look, Voldemort was waiting for. "You're dismissed, Lucius." Without waiting for any sort of reply Voldemort turned on his heels, his black cloaks sweeping behind him.

* * *

"LEXI!" Severus' voice, echoed through his home. He had to find her, to see her, just to confirm everything he'd done up until now was for the better.

"Yes, father." Her voice, calm and beautiful sounded as she entered the room, eyebrows raised at her father's tone.

"Ah, there you are." He smiled to himself, thinking for a moment unsure of what he would tell her about his yelling, though it didn't matter, she was safe.

"Father, if I may interrupt you for a moment," Lexi spoke smiling up at him as sheclasping her hands together.

"Yes, go on my dear. What can I help you with." Severus internally sighed with relief, thankful she'd changed the subject.

"An owl had arrived when you were away," Lexi said, handing her father the letter.

"Thank you my dear," Severus looked over the envelope, flipping it over he recognize the stamp all too well, making his stomach drop. Trying to force himself to focus on something he questioned his daughter on her evening.

"Thank you father, for your interest. However, it was nothing of much interest to you, other than my lessons have made quite the progress in the last little bit." Lexi smiled gracefully, knowing her father would be proud.

"I have notice, you have been doing lovely." Severus smiled fondly at his daughter, before excusing Lexi for the night.

Once Lexi was gone, and the sound of her bedroom door sounded, he clasped into his chair. Calling for a house-elf, demanding a glass of Fire Whiskey. What was he going to do if Voldemort had any incline that he might have a daughter, all hope was lost. He knew that before the next meeting was to happen he had to talk to his friend, Lucius to be sure this letter was a simple mistake, owls were -after all-useless half the time anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Severus stumbled on his feet, wavering on the door step as he held on to a banister for support. The door was pulled open by a house elf, catching Severus off guard momentarily, causing him to drop the bottle of Fire Whiskey that he still held.

"Bloody hell, you stupid elf. God damn it," Severus started yelling at the innocent elf, when his words were cut short.

"Severus, my dear friend. Are you drunk?" Lucius asked slightly sceptical, having never seeing his friend like this before. Lucius stepped out into the cool night, helping Severus in leading him to his own study.

"Lucius," Severus began, digging around in his pocket pulling out the letter from Voldemort. "Please tell me you know something of this, and its all just a misunderstanding."

Lucius took the letter, glancing over the paper though he barely needed to. After the talk he had with Voldemort, he knew that Severus to would receive a letter.

"Severus," Lucius began, pausing however unsure of how to tell his friend this grave news.

Severus, knew now, everything was confirmed in Lucius' voice. Severus jumped up rashly and more than not, drunkenly, he began destroying anything in his wake.

Lucius understood. He didn't bother to stop Severus, he only slipped out behind him leaving his friend alone in these hard times.

The next morning rolled around quicker than Severus had wanted, the bright morning light shinning in on him, causing his head to pound even more. Groaning in discomfort Severus stood up from the couch were he lay, allowing himself to remembering the night before. Leaving the study, he went to find Lucius in order to apologize for his ranting last night. Lucius could be found at the breakfast table, where he waved to Severus to join him.

"How are you this morning?" Lucius asked, sipping at his black coffee.

"As good as one could expect. Sorry, last night was," Severus began, however, pausing unsure of how to continue, feeling rather embarrassed.

"All is well my friend." Lucius passed Severus the coffee and a small vial, containing a potion to help with his headache.

"Thank you," Severus responded with a nod. With a sigh, Severus spoke, "What should I do, her whole life I've been protecting her. Making sure he'd never known, so that she may live a better life than I." Severus dropped his head into his hands, not only in anger but heartache.

"Severus, my old friend. Though in the eyes of the Dark Lord, my actions will be seen as treason for you I will. I will send out an owl, to intercept the letter containing the names of all those whom received a letter, there should still be time. You must go to the meeting tonight, act natural, afterwards you must flee, take Lexi and just ran. If you leave sooner, He will be after you before the meeting even begins." Lucius finished, calling for a house elf.

Severus could only nod in response.

"Go home my friend and prepare." Lucius walked with Severus to the door, bidding him good luck.

Shortly after Lucius dealt with the matter at hand, and got an owl out immediately to intercept that letter.

Severus walked through the front door, turning around locking it up tightly. Leaning back for a moment before calling out for Lexi, when she didn't answer his heart began to race, his mind whirling with all the possibilities. Severus went running through his home, bursting through his daughters doors, whipping his head from side to side before his eyes landed upon a shocked and surprised Lexi, whom was presently behind her dressing screen with Anna preparing her for breakfast in the garden.

"Father, what ever is the matter?" Lexi asked, stepping out from behind her screen, wrapping a lace shawl around her bare shoulders, dressed in a white sun dress covered in miniatures roses.

"I seek to speak with Anna," without speaking further, Severus ignored his daughter and spoke with Anna. "Prepare bags for Lexi, she leaves tonight."

"Of course, Sir. Everything will be ready." Anna answered with a curtsey, question-less.

With a sharp intake of breath, Lexi spoke shocked and worried, "Father please what is going on? Is everything alright?"

"It's fine Lexi, now please I have work to attend to." Severus snapped back, leaving her to her breakfast in the garden.

Tears whelmed in Lexi's eyes, shocked and confused at Severus' bluntness.

The day passed far too fast, for one Severus Snape, long before he wanted to he found himself in the presence of the Dark Lord, again.

"My lord, they're are many beautiful women here for you, any of them would be lucky to be picked by you." Severus tried his best to act the faithful follower, however the odd look the he'd catch from Voldemort began to tell him his plan may have been failing.

So when a house-elf popped into the room bearing a letter, Severus knew that he had to run. Run as far away as he could get him and his daughter, as fast as he could get there.

Without a second thought, Severus disappeared into the night before charging into his own home, searching for his daughter. Running through the corridor he ran into Lexi, whom shouted out in shock.

"We leave now, get out!" Severus snapped, pushing her out of the door and into the night following closely behind.

They spent their night on the run, apparating here and there covering their tracks, being sure there was no trail to follow them.

"Father, please." Lexi begged, as she raced trying to keep up. Running through the dense forest was no easy task. Tears leaked down her face, from fear, confusion, anger even.

"Worry not, daughter. We are here." Severus jolted to a stop, causing Lexi to fall to the mud, again.

Lexi tried her best to smile at the news, however, with her now torn, mud covered, heel-less heels, sweaty, aching self she seemed to find it all a little difficult to be happy at anything. After the pair of father and daughter of settled into their new home and Severus' lack of words only made Lexi's frustration worse.

"Father, if it is alright with you, I believe I will retire to bed for the night." Lexi tried her best to keep her voice calm.

"Of course my dear, good night." Severus nodded his head, heading to bed himself.

Severus laid in bed, hands covering his eyes hoping it would block him from reality. As he laid there thinking, everything that he had done, everything that he had Lucius' do, was only beginning to sink in. How could he have allowed this to happen? There were, after all, dozens of other girl the Dark Lord could have chosen. What would the odds have been that he'd choose Lexi? Maybe after everything that he had gone through to keep her protected was all pointless in the first place. He sighed, he merely needed to keep her hidden till he picked and married on of those other girls.

A/N; Hope that everyone enjoys this chapter, please review to let me know. :) Sorry it took so long, love you all! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Road to Nowhere

Chapter four

Voldemort wasn't surprised as he looked at his letter to find Serverus' names written there. Surprised, no. Angry, very. How dare one of his supposed most faithful followers defy him like this. As he sat in his leather chair stroking Nagini's head the thought struck him, if any one would have any information about Snape it'd be Lucius Malfoy. He to would have to pay. Voldemort called for his house-elf.

A small popping sound alerted Voldemort of her arrival yet, he never averted his gaze from Nagini and the fire that burned to his left. "Yes, Master," the tiny creature squeaked, "How can Winnie be of service to you?" The house-elf finished in a low bow.

"Bring me Lucius Malfoy, for he has crimes he needs to pay for," Voldemort merely smirked as he spoke, pleasantly thrilled at the thought of torturing a Malfoy.

"Of course mi' lord," Winnie stuttered with another low bow, before popping away.

"Mi' lord, you have sent for me. How may I be of-" Lucius' words were strong and unwavering despite the fear coursing through his body.

"Cut the act Lucius, I know you helped Severus. That fool of a man has a daughter. I demand to know where he is keeping her." Voldemort's voice echoed through out the room.

Now, of course, Voldemort had no idea if this accusation was true or not. However when blamed with a crime one didn't commit one simply defends themselves in anger, yet when blamed for a crime that one did commit one becomes nervous or merely pleads guilty. In this case Lucius Malfoy knew he'd been caught and went with the latter.

With a sharp intake of breath he fell to his knees, "mi' lord please, I never, it, how was." Lucius stuttered over his words unsure of how to explain himself.

"Lucius I have no patience for anything you are going to say in your defence. All I want is where I can find them," Voldemort's anger was growing, his fist clenched tightly.

"I don't know." Lucius spoke, doing his best to keep his mind closed from any attempts at Legilimency.

"Crucio," Voldemort wasn't about to wait for an answer, he'd torture the answers out of him. "Now tell me again where they are?"

Lucius didn't say anything, he was merely kneeling on the floor gasping for breath. Before he could open his mouth to try Voldemort hit him again. Lucius screams bounced of the walls as his body lay twitching on the ground. No matter how hard Lucius tried to be strong for his friend and his son's betrothed he didn't know how long he could keep quiet for. As the minutes ticked by and the hour came and went, Lucius' sanity dwindling and Voldemort's anger growing. Voldemort pushed again this time trying to break into his mind, Voldemort smirked as he finally broke through.

Flashback

Lucius and Severus stood by a small cottage in the middle of a dense forest.

"Is this for Lexi, should she ever need it?" Lucius asked his dear friend, genuine concern in his voice.

"Yes." Severus sighed, looking down at the ground unwilling to think of a time that he may need this home.

End Flashback

Voldemort left his mind quickly, a sneer spread on his thin pale lips. With one last burst of the torture curse, pushing the brink of his sanity yet not quite breaking it. The Dark Lord stopped almost as quickly as he began, hurrying from the room to collect Death Eaters for this job to track this girl down. Voldemort called an emergency meeting, picking a handful of Death Eaters to track her down.

A/N; Sorry this update is so short however it seemed like the best place to stop, for how I wanted the next chapter to go. :)

A.D Sarrasin


	5. Chapter 5

Road to Nowhere

Chapter 5

Lexi stood in the middle of her room, anger still brewing as she fumbled with the zipper of her dress, when a small knock sounded at her door.

"You may come in," Lexi called, still staring at herself in the mirror trying to pull the blasted zipper up.

Severus slipped into the room quietly, glancing at his daughter briefly before noticing she needed help, "You could have called me for that Lexi," Severus sighed as he helped her.

"Indeed, father. I could have called you, however I should not have to." Lexi shocked herself with her own anger.

"I see," was all Severus could get out before Lexi continued.

"No father, I don't think that you do. As far as I know and from what you have told me over my life -which I might add isn't much- there is nothing that could give reason to these ridiculous behaviours." Lexi snapped out, it was a first for her.

Severus didn't necessarily mean to get mad with Lexi at her outburst, though with everything that has been going on lately, -whether Lexi knew it or not- he refused to be yelled at by his own child. "Now you listen here," Severus grabbed Lexi by her arm spinning her around to look in her eyes directly. "You may be angry you've been torn from your precious things, but you never speak to me like that again. Are we clear young lady?" Severus snapped clenching his teeth together, his eyes boring through her.

Lexi stood staring back at her father with widened eyes, taking a step back before she began to speak. "Yes father, I completely understand it'll never happen again." Lexi finished lowering her head, to stare at the floor.

"Good, I am leaving for a bit. We need to get some more food for the length of time in which we will be here. Do not open the door for anybody but me, clear?" Severus raised his eyebrows impatient for an answer.

"Yes father," a small part of Lexi wanted to question why or how he could possibly think somebody else could be this far in the middle of no where especially in a dirty old forest. With a curt nod he stalked from the room without another word.

Sighing, Lexi, decided that if she had to be stuck here she might as well get comfortable. Heading to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea, gathering a blanket and book along the way before making her way to the living room. Settling down in her chair pulling the blanket tightly around herself, the tea and book in hand. Lexi began to read and wait till her father would arrive back. The hours past quicker than she expected though when the sun began to set Lexi wondered id she should be worried. Raking her brain for some reason for his absence, to try and tell herself just how ridiculous she really was being a knock sound, making Lexi jump spilling her tea all over her blanket and book. Annoyed slightly at the mess that she'd have to clean up Lexi stood to answer the door for her father. Though she was more annoyed than anything, a wave of relief did was over her glad that he had finally returned from his errands.

Tugging the door open with a click, Lexi began to apologies for earlier, "Father I just wanted to," her words ceased when standing outside the door wasn't her father at all but a man in black robes bearing a sliver mask. Lexi let out a blood curdling scream as she quickly slammed the door closed as quickly as she had opened it. Spinning around ready to run, when a puff of black smoke appeared slowly turned into another man, she quickly whipped back towards the door planning on running, yet another man was there behind her. Lexi dropped to the floor fear tearing through her body,her breath hitched in heavy sobs into her hands. Taking a peek from behind them, hoping for it all to be a nightmare but quickly heaved in a deeper breath before letting another wail of despair out and continuing her crying, noticing the men had formed an entire circle around her now.

"Incarcerous," a deep voice boomed from the circle causing Lexi to squeal out in surprise as robes tied her ankles and wrists together.

"Help, please! Somebody help me!" Lexi started screaming unconsciously, knowing there was no one around to hear her. Staring out of the front door, that still stood ajar from these men entering, she could see her father which only made her scream more.

"Somebody shut this girl up and let's go," another snapped to her right.

"Langlock," cried the same man, whom bound her with robes, and just like that she could no longer speak with her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth.

A pair of men grabbed her by the upper arms roughly. Lexi did her best to tugged away, struggling to set herself free.

"No!" It was Severus as his eyes landed on the Death Eaters in his cottage. He began to run, though they were gone long before he could even draw his wand. Severus dropped to the ground himself, angry at himself and fearing for his daughter who was now is the hands of Lord Voldemort.


	6. Chapter 6

Road to Nowhere

Chapter 6

The men dispersed as they got closer to the meeting room, only two men were left each holding tightly on to her upper arms dragging the girl to their master. Arriving at their destination they tosssed Lexi to the ground, causing her to gasp out in pain as her knees collided with the ground. As soon as they dropped her down they left, leaving her to fend for herself with the Dark Lord. Lexi stayed where she was unmoving, her eyes glancing around the room wondering where they had taken her. Lexi's heart started to beat faster as she heard someone enter at the far end of the room, their footsteps growing closer to her.

A pair of pale feet covered partially by a dark robe came into view. Her fear kept her from looking up at this new comer. Shaking her head, Lexi tried to wrap her head around everything that was going on. Was this what her father had been so worried about lately? Is this why they had to run?

Voldemort towered over her, his eyes scanning over her body before snapping out at her, "Stand child I wish to see you fully."

Lexi slowly pulled herself up as her eyes laid upon Voldemort for the first time. A harsh gasp escaped her lips, turning head away in surprise.

The Dark Lord chuckled at the girls foolishness. "Look at me," Voldemort demanded rising his hand to grasp her chin, forcing her to turn looking straight into her eyes. Lexi, however tried to keep them closed avoiding his gaze.

What kind of a man was this?

"Severus kept you well protected," Voldemort began clicking his tongue. "But your innocence is most alluring," he spoke, licking his lips. Tightening his grip just slightly, "open your eyes, now show me just how your father raised you."

How much Lexi just wanted to run but these ropes held her in place, besides how far could one girl really get before this snake of a man captured her or those awful men in their silver masks, again.

Some where deep inside Lexi dug up the courage to speak. "Who...who are you?" Lexi stumbled greatly over her words. While she awaited an answer she did everything in her power to calm her nerves.

"Ah my dear. I am Lord Voldemort, you however my refer to me as mi'lord. Now come sit dinner is served."

Behind Voldemort, house-elves hurriedly finished setting the table, Lexi hadn't noticed the small elves at work. The Dark Lord flicked his hand at the girl making the ropes disappearing, Lexi let out a small sigh, relived to be free, aside from the tight grip he still held upon her face.

"Remember dear, if you try to run it is not only your life on the line but your fathers as well." Voldemort voiced laced with danger, before dropping her face.

Standing there shocked for a moment before digging deeper inside finding a courage she never knew she had. Though she knew not of this man, something about him made her very weary of her actions, he screamed for her to be cautious and she would take that warning, it not for hers, than her fathers life. Shaking her head, quickly composing herself Lexi allowed her feet to carry to the table taking her seat beside Lord Voldemort.

"Very good, my dear." Voldemort reached for a bottle of red wine, pouring them a glass.

"Thank you, mi'lord." Lexi smiled, bowing her head slightly.

Voldemort laughed, it was a horrifying sight to be seen, yet it happened nevertheless. "Well now, you do learn fast, please do begin your meal."

"Thank you, mi'lord. You are most kind, the dinner is lovely as is the wine." Lexi hoped her father would come for her soon, no matter how kind she was, a terrifying sense of danger emitted from this man and she could barely keep a hold on her fear.

Through-out dinner Lexi did everything right, until the elves began to clean up the table after they'd finished dessert. Lexi couldn't help but notice how long it had been, where ever could her father been and by their conversation it was clear Voldemort knew of her father. So why wasn't he coming for her?

Taking another sip of wine, Lexi sighed before asking, "Mi'lord, I understand that you know my father and was just wondering as to when he would be here to get so that we may return to our home?"

It was a simple question to her, but one that greatly angered Voldemort.

"You foolish girl, he won't come for you and if he himself is foolish enough to do so, you will not be going anywhere." He stood from his chair, towering over her once more.

"But why, I..."

"Quiet, you will not question me!" The Dark Lord's voice made Lexi flinched away closing her eyes tightly Lexi quickly regretted pushing the matter, as his hand clamped down upon her wrist squeezing far too tightly. Yanking her out of the chair the dark lord dragged her upstairs to his office where he had work to finish.

He tossed her into a couch as they entered his study. "You are not to leave this room, I have work that needs to be done. You may however browse the books."

"Yes, Mi'lord. Thank you." Lexi bowed her head, before standing with her wine in hand, heading to a nearby bookshelf. Glancing over at the snake like man, she scrunched up her face trying to keep back the tears. How did it come to this? She was prepared to spend the rest of her day with that boring Malfoy boy and than suddenly she had landed here, she couldn't help but wonder why?

As the night wore on and the wine dwindled she began to yawn, when Voldemort stood from his desk he strode over taking her wine glass placing it upon a nearby table for the house-elves to take care of later. "It is time for bed, come now."

Lexi stood shocked, she couldn't sleep here with this strange man. "My father hasn't come and I can not stay here."

"Dare you question me?" Voldemort's voice grew.

"Well, no I just thought that." stumbling over her words, Lexi decided it was best if, for now, she just kept quiet.

"You had best get used to sleeping with me my dear," Voldemort smirked, pulling her hair away from her neck he began to lean closer.

Lexi however jumped back with a gasp. "I see no reason for such things."

Voldemort jumped at the girl grabbing her roughly shoving Lexi into the bookshelf, "as my fiancee, there are many things I am entitled to and you will be sleeping with me here tonight. Your father won't be coming for you." he finished speaking with a kiss upon her neck.

"As your what?"

"With your father's betrayal and keeping you hidden, there is no better decision than this. Now tomorrow you can decide for tomorrow we see Severus as for now we sleep."

With that he dragged her up to the master suite, where she was dressed into a floor length silken night dress, as she slid into bed as ordered by Voldemort he slip a large diamond ring upon her finger with a quick smirk.


	7. Chapter 7

Road to Nowhere

Chapter Seven

Lexi sat spinning the golden ring around, and around on her finger watching the ring, dazed. Staring she couldn't help but think how much it really stood for her life, small and seemingly meaningless a trap she'd been caught in that spun controlled by another just brewing.

"Ah, you're up than." Voldemort had silently entered the bedroom house-elves in toll.

At the sound of his voice Lexi jumped up shocked by his sudden appearance, as she spun to face the Dark Lord her fingers running through her long tresses. Lips quivering in fear she struggled to find her words. "Mi'lord, I didn't see you come in, what can I do for you?"

Voldemort smirked at the young woman in front of him, such a fragile toy he trapped. He would have to be careful in how he dealt with this one as not to crush her too much. "Indeed, it is time for you to get ready, we mustn't have you looking so atrocious in front of my followers I must have you looking perfect always." As he spoke, the house-elves got right to work as he stood back apprising them. "Enough," the elves backed way. Voldemort strutted over stroking her neck, making her lip quiver as tears threatened leak out. Another gasp escaped as he gripped her shoulder spinning her to look in a nearby mirror, seeing herself in the tight silk evening gown a shawl draped over her bare shoulders, a slow shaking hand raised to her cheek as she took in her well made up face with bright red lips. Lexi couldn't stopped her head from shaking this couldn't have possibly been her staring back, it was all wrong.

"What are you shaking you head about for girl?" Voldemort snapped, spinning her back around to look at her.

"Nothing," Lexi lied.

"Spit it out girl, what."

"Its just not me, Mi'lord. It's too much, please allow me to change."

A low throaty growl emitted, with lightening quick movements he snatched her by the neck slamming her into the nearest poster of the bed. Lexi coughed out as her back hit "You will wear want I say so, it matters not what you like, if I want you in it, you will be." Dropping his hand from her throat he quickly raised it again back handing her knocking Lexi to the floor.

A small scream escaped her lips, weeping into the floor, blood trickled down her chin from her now split lip. How stupid she'd been. Voldemort stepped over top of her body, calling behind his shoulder for her to follow. Lexi didn't hesitate to follow, fear kept her in place, this time.

Lexi stood a few steps behind Voldemort, glancing nervously around at everyone in the hall, she'd never felt such fear with so many people with those silver mask and this one snake-ish man her fear had peaked. Or so she had thought until the doors burst opened and between two Death Eaters was her father being dragged in, like she had been the day before.

"Father!" She made to run to him, but Voldemort caught her by the hair pulling her back into him. "No."

Voldemort merely laughed.

The Death Eater dropped Severus down with a loud thud, before backing up with the rest of their group.

"Lexi, my dear." Severus slowly raised his head to look at his beloved daughter, his face quickly twisting into a pained look as he took in her face. "Leave her alone, she deserves none of this."

"You have no say in this room, Snape. You traitor. Curico!" The Dark Lord, cursed Severus for nothing more than pleasure.

His pleas echoed around the room, Lexi tried to look away from her father unable to see him in such pain, however, the Dark Lord had other plans as he forced her to look onward.

"Stop it! Please! Mi' lord please, I'll do anything just stop." tears spill shockingly fast down her pale cheeks, as she sobbed into his arm. One from afar unknowing of the situation may have thought he was providing the girl with comfort, not forcing her to look at this torture.

"Lexi, don't! Don't give him what he wants, you needn't worry for me." Severus sputtered over his words, still lying on the floor trying to catch his breathe.

Voldemort ignored all words from the traitor on the floor, turning only to Lexi gently taking her chin in hand. "My dear, your father will be fine as long as you agree to my terms of our marriage, if not he will pay for your actions."

"Lexi. NO!"

"Promise me, Mi'lord. Please. If I agree to this, you will cause him no harm." Lexi finished, biting her lip.

"I promise my dear."

Lexi merely paused momentarily deciding if she should trust his word or not, looking from her father on the floor and back to the dark lord.

"An answer, now!" the dark lord grew impatient, throwing another round of the torturing curse at Severus.

"Alright, I'll do it. Just leave him."

An eerie laugh erupted from the dark lord as the words trickled from her mouth. Lexi took his moment of distraction pulling away from him, she ran to her fathers side taking his face in her hands. "Father."

"Lexi, I'm sorry. I thought I could protect you." No matter how hard Severus tried a few tears escaped his grasp.

"Father, please. Just be safe."

Behind her Voldemort waved to a few Death Eater giving the signal to gather Severus, he was quickly ripped from her grasp.

"Stop. What are you doing? You promised he wouldn't be harmed." Lexi tried to follow the men whom were dragging her father away, but Voldemort had another unrelenting grip on her.

"He won't, he will be perfectly safe in his cell down in the dungeons. I can't just let a traitor go, now can I?"

Lexi stood shocked, before she started shrieking punching madly upon his chest as her anger erupted, as did Voldemort's.

Lexi for the first time tasted the torture curse first hand, Voldemort dealt a few swift blows by hand before kneeling over top of her a sneer in place, "Now my darling, let us celebrate our wedding."

House-elves appeared as he finished speaking with silver trays of food and champagne, passing through the crowds a house-elves came up to the couple offering them a matching pair of champagne filled crystal glasses.

Lexi accepted her glass after Voldemort helped her up to her feet. "Thank you, Mi'lord."

"You're most welcome, Darling."

Unnoticed tears fell into her glass as she drank the night away.


End file.
